Optical technologies (e.g., motion capture) and global positioning systems (GPS) have been used to determine a three dimensional (3D) location of a measurement device. However optical solutions are very sensitive to line of sight (occlusion) issues. Additionally, GPS is unreliable in closed spaces, where access to a GPS signal is limited.